The Season Of Heat
by IRA Writes
Summary: Yugi's seducing him, Yami's having a stroke. (YYxY, YYY, Puzzleshipping, YamixYugi) Puzzleshipping lemon ahoy!


_Whip whip! Another one shot eh? Andddd this time it's a lemon *wink wink* It's been a while since I last updated nuh? Soo here ya go! ;)_

_Hope y'all like it! This piece of work was inspired by one of my friend's artwork hehe_

XxXx

Yami was screwed.

He just knew it from the moment he had woken up that morning with Yugi hovering on top of him so deliciously, his yukata hanging off his thin shoulder, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Good morning, love~" Yugi purred, tails flaring and his ear twitching.

Yami's eyes widened in mortification, his cheeks flushing at the image that his little mate was presenting, looking so delectably rumpled, and perching on his lap like it was a throne.

"G-good morning, Yugi." He stammered, cursing himself at his flustered state.

Yugi cocked his head and giggled, eyes lowering sensually. "What's the matter, other me? Feeling flustered?" He asked.

Yami turned more redder. "Y-Yugi!!" He cried out, covering his face. Ears flattening on the sides of his head.

Oh how embarrassing that his husband could make him fluster so much! Yami could feel the fire stir within his core, awakening those strong feelings that drove him wild whenever it was that time, but Yami stomped it down and tried to ignore the burning that was starting to make itself known on his lower regions.

Yugi laughed and lifted his sleeve back to it's original place, smiling again and peppering kisses upon his mate's face, purring as he did so. "I'm sorry, love. You are just so adorable when you blush."

Yami turned even more red, if it was even possible. "You're embarrassing me.." he grumbled, shutting his eyes, secretly revering in the affection that Yugi was giving him, his tails swaying and caressing Yugi's own that was now lying limp on either side of the futon they were situated on.

Yami sighed and shook his head, cupping Yugi's face and smashing their lips together for a good morning kiss.

He wasn't complaining when his husband let out a small contented sigh.

Oh yeah, he was living the dream with his little mate and he could ask for nothing more.

Snap.

One thread holding his control snapped. Three more to go it seems.

XxXx

Yami was going insane when the sun was at it's peak by noon.

Yugi, sweet devious little Yugi, was once again wearing something so revealing, his shoulders exposed to the air, purple kimono all but revealing his creamy white legs that was tempting Yami to lick them (his teeth were actually itching to mark those). However, the bigger male tried to force his burning eyes away from his mate, trying to focus more on the task at hand, picking berries and collecting herbs.

Yugi let out a giggle. "Hey, other me?"

"Hhmmm? Yes, aibou?"

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

Yami sputtered and turned to his mate, eyes wide and cheeks unbearably red. "W-what?"

Yugi tilted his head and stuck his tongue out invitingly. "I said, do you think I'm sexy? Because I feel like I am." He purred.

Yami flushed more, feeling the blood in his veins rush south as he looked away, letting out a nervous smile. "Well ... I don't think you're sexy, aibou," he paused and chuckled. "I think you're beautiful."

Yugi blushed and chuckled. "Flatterer,"

"And yet you love me." Yami finished, putting down the herbs and berries, stalking over to his mate and taking him by the hand until they were pressed sensually against each other, smiling.

Yugi smiled sinfully at Yami, and that made one of the strings holding his control snap again.

Yami pressed their lips together in a kiss, passionate and sweet, their tongues love battling in their mouth. Yugi's arms wrapped around his neck as a pretty little sigh escaped those pink cherry lips, his tails coiling around Yami's and caressing his skin.

Two strings down, two more to go.

XxXx

By dusk Yami was already preparing dinner while Yugi went off to take his bath. He was surprised to see his cousin, Seto, give him a visit despite being far, along with his mate Joey.

"So, what brings you here, Seto?" Yami had asked.

Seto raised a brow. "Surely you haven't missed what season it is today?"

Joey chuckled. "You've been married to Yugi for like what? A year now? And you don't remember what day it is today?"

Yami frowned as he continued to chop the vegetables, dropping them in the pot, his ear twitching slightly in contemplation. "I actually have no idea," he said honestly, turning to the two kitsunes with a frown. "Care to explain then?"

Seto and Joey were silent before the golden tailed fox spoke, his voice filled with amusement. "It's the heat season, remember?"

Yami froze, his fingers doing the same. The knife he held slipped from his limp digits clattering to the wooden floor with a solid 'thunk'.

Joey began to worry.

"Yami?" Joey asked.

Seto rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Idiot."

Yami was berating himself, cursing his being at the revolution that Joey's words brought upon him. It crashed down on the male with a vengeance, rendering him dizzy from the mixed emotion that threatened to drown him.

How could he forget that it was heat season? Surely Yugi would've reminded him or anything? To be completely honest, he and Yugi hadn't done the deed yet, simply because they were content with holding and cuddling each other, their love that of the purest of lovers. Sure, there were times when they tried to seduce each other, simply for the amusement of it but they never took it a step up, and instead settled with kissing and just touching lower than where it should be. They were still scared to take that step even if they were married, still not ready but they embraced it as a part of their relationship. They ignored the first heat season that came into their lives, locking themselves in another room and taking care of their desires single handedly.

Yami's eyes widened and his cheeks flamed when he realized Yugi's actions earlier. The touches, the teasing, and the seducing... It was all so different than their previous seduction. Yuugi's eyes had glowed with passion and desire, and he was actually wearing something so revealing to stir that desire within Yami to claim him.

Yami felt like banging his head on the table or probably drowning himself in the stew he was preparing, lashing at himself for being so oblivious.

"I'm such an idiot... I totally forgot... He was.. showing me too." He mumbled, shaking his head glumly.

Joey and Seto looked over worriedly at the dark skinned fox, watching his defeated form. "It's alright, Yami. Everybody forgets, right?" Joey tried to addure.

"Other me, are you okay? I heard the knife clatter!" Yugi's voice called out from the backyard, making him jump and Yami's form flush. "Y-yeah, aibou! I'm fine!" He called back, squirming uncomfortably, the fire in his loins coming back with a vengeance.

Another thread snapped, Yami was getting incredibly hot.

Three down, one more to go.

"Anyways, are we going to eat that or not? I can actually smell the stew burning."

Yami let out a yelp and snatched the knife on the floor.

XxXx

Yami rubbed the towel from his hair, the upper part of his yukata not on his body but hanging by his sides, the lower part covered his neither regions and legs. He let out a sigh and gulped, knocking his head with a hand, tails fluttering about nervously as he slid open the rice paper door of his and Yugi's shared bedroom.

He closed his eyes and opened them, freezing when he saw his husband lying so.. suggestively in the futon. His face flamed again, the fire coming back in a heartbeat and stirring his lust back to life. Yami's hand tightened on the towel that was drapped on his shoulder, muscles tensing and ears standing straight up.

Yugi was lying on his back, purring and cooing as he wiggled comfortably in the bed, one arm sticking straight up besides his head, the other near his groin, his hips were turned to the side, showing his creamy thighs and the side of his ass, tails covering the lower part of his legs, the yukata he was wearing was loose around his frame, one sleeve hanging off of Yugi's shoulder, smiling so cheekily at his mate.

Yami gulped, trying his best to control his urges as he stared at the show his mate was putting up for him. The fire was getting hotter and hotter, and the bigger male didn't know if he could control himself much longer. Unconsciously, he let out a low, possessive growl. "Yugi..." He whispered huskily.

Yugi stopped and grinned at his husband, eyes lowered in that seducing way, as he stopped wiggling about, staying still in the position he was in. "What's the matter, other me? Cat got your tongue?" He asked, sticking his tongue out to make his point.

SNAP

That was the last straw and Yami felt his patience scatter into the winds, leaving him completely. "Oh yes, cat got my tongue indeed, aibou.." he growled, eyes glowing, pupils dilating as his arousal made itself known, throwing Yugi for a loop at the strong scent, it made him moan.

Yami threw his towel to the floor, pouncing at Yugi and pinning him on their bed, trapping his wrist with one hand, he snatched the other that was near his lover's groin, straddling the other male and then lowering his head near Yugi's to breath on the sensitive ear of his lover.

"You're so fucking beautiful I want to make you scream.." he growled possessively, Yugi shuddered and squirmed, letting out a coo as the friction that his action caused sent pleasurable shivers on both their systems.

"Make me, other me." He challenged, eyes glowing with lust and unfathomable love.

"Oh, you're asking for it, aibou. I'll make sure that you'll be screaming my name tonight and pound in you until you can't walk."

The possessive way Yami spoke, voice lidded heavy with heat made another jolt pass through Yugi's body, the lithe form of the smaller letting out a quiver as he moaned. "Yes, please." He breathlessly requested.

That was all the permission Yami needed, he dived down and captured Yugi's mouth with his own, coaxing his tongue to come out and play, Yugi returning the kiss and trying to free his wrist to tangle his hands in his husband's hair.

Yami ran his tongue across Yugi's bottom lip, biting the skin there gently, Yugi let out a breathy moan, his mouth opening in instinct, enough for Yami to slip his tongue in and fuck his mouth, his hands tightening in Yugi's entwined ones.

Yami pulled away and trailed kisses down Yugi's jaw then his neck, biting and sucking at the exposed flesh. Yugi let out breathy moans in the process, struggling to get his hands free at the force behind Yami's hands, the kisses making him turn jelly as Yami claimed and marked him.

"You're so beautiful, aibou.. Mine. Only mine. Mine to hold and mine forever." Yami whispered in between his markings on Yugi's neck, sucking on the pulse point which made Yugi hum in appreciation.

"Yours always, other me." He replied throatily as Yami rose and towered over him, hands releasing his slim digits to rest on either side of his head, burning crimson staring into glazed violet.

Yugi was deliciously flushed, his cheeks, shoulders, and body glowing with pink heat. The lithe male was panting, a thin coat of saliva coating his lips, chest heaving up and down creating a very erotic image in front of Yami's eyes that sent his cock throbbing.

Yami swiftly captured Yugi's lips in a searing kiss, his hands flying to Yugi's chest to pinch on the nubs that were hardened. Yugi let out a loud moan, hands grasping Yami's shoulders and squeezing, reciprocating the sexual touch.

"Ahhmmffff--" Yugi moaned in the languid kiss, his hips turning to face Yami's own pelvis , rocking against his mate's.

Yami let out a groan in the kiss, revering in the hot kisses and seductive touches that his aibou also inflicted on his body, the calloused hands of his lover traced his shoulder blades then went to his chest, trailing down and up, until they also reached the hard peaks on his chest, circling them with his fingers and teasing. Aibou...

Yami pulled away and clenched his teeth, rubbing and circling Yugi's nipples with a force that may have hurt yet not have hurt at all, his hips rocking against Yugi's own, causing the younger male to cry out in ecstasy.

"Ah! Ah! Yami! N-no I.. S-stop! Ahhh!" Yugi cried out, making Yami smirk at the sinful sounds his aibou was making. Such dirty noises coming out from such a pure face.

Yami let out a moan when Yugi pulled him down and caught his lip, biting and sucking on the bottom part. Good aibou--

Sweat began to mingle from their activity, their forms rocking against each other, until Yami could stand it no more, ripping away Yugi's yukata, tearing it to shreds and throwing away the belt that held the garment in place.

Yugi shuddered as the cold air nipped at his now exposed flesh. He looked up at his lover and whimpered, squirming and writhing, trying to get things started. "Please, Yami... I need you.."

Yami chuckled and pecked Yugi's lips. "Do you want me inside you or no?" He asked, fondling with his own belt, ready to remove it as soon as Yugi gave his answer.

Yugi gave pause at that, his form stilling, hands settling on Yami's broad shoulders, biting his lips in contemplation.

A few minutes later, Yugi looked up at Yami, determination glowing in those violet irises. The younger smiled and rose, pecking the corner of Yami's mouth.

That was all the permission his mate needed.

Yami carelessly threw the belt on the wooden floor, raising his hand and flicking his wrist, the lamp that lit up their room was extinguished as his yukata fell away from his form, leaving them both bare from one another, Yami throwing his clothing along with where his belt landed.

He swept his aibou in another kiss, this one more demanding and possessive than before, it made Yugi moan loudly, his hands massaging Yami's biceps, thighs hiking up to encase Yami's hips.

It was so so so so good!

Yami broke away from the kiss and once again trailed his lips up and down Yugi's neck and collarbone, tongue swiping at the sweat and skin that his aibou offered. His aibou was so delicious and sweet--

Yami wanted him all to himself and pound into his lover until he forgot his name.

His hips rocked against Yugi's their members twitching with need as it touched each other, sending bolts of friction to their beings it made them cry out in sheer pleasure.

"Aibou," Yami moaned out, continuing to grind and rut against his mate. Yugi let out a groan. "Other me, please, please.. need you--Ah!"

Yami's breathing stuttered, his mouth catching Yugi's own once again his hips stopped rocking, hand sneaking past Yugi's waist and down to the neglected erection that his aibou so badly wanted to be touched. Yami wrapped his hands around the base and began stroking and pumping, teeth gritting to hold himself a little longer, eyes half lidded and breathing heavy.

Yugi's eyes burst open, his form arching up, tails flairing and ears pressing flat against his head as Yami inflicted pleasure in waves in his body, the hand currently wrapped around his cock doing wonders to his flushed form.

"Y-Yami! Ahhh! Ah! P-please d-dont--ahnn-- t-tease me!" Yugi begged.

'You're asking for it, aibou.' Yami's hazy mind supplied, watching as Yugi thrusted shamelessly on his hand, begging to be pounded on the mattress, to be taken. Who was Yami to deny what was so clearly being asked of him? Who was he to deny his mate what he so wanted?

Yami kissed his mate fervently, releasing his hand from Yugi's throbbing erection which ripped out a whine of disappointment from his mate. Oh Yugi won't be whining soon.

"Turn around, aibou. I promise you'll get what you want." Yami crooned and roused, leaving Yugi's warmth, wanting to bury himself in Yugi's tight heat when he returned.

They had reached the point where they couldn't take it anymore.

Yugi whimpered and whined but did as commanded, turning on his stomach, ass sticking up on the air, his tails parted to reveal his bottom.

Yami shuddered at the erotic display and licked his dry lips, his rock hard erection throbbing between his thighs as he went to get the lube that was kept on the night stand.

He knew they'd be doing this someday, so he was prepared. They had finally reached that point where they could finally consummate their love. The thought sent a jolt through Yami, a sensual smirk gracing his lips as he strided back to his waiting mate, dipping his fingers on the container that held the lubricant which was scented oil.

Yami placed himself on top of Yugi, feeling the lithe body under him shudder. Yami chuckled softly as he placed the oil near them, careful that it didn't bother (or spill on) them but enough for him to grab. Yami groaned softly, his face red from their bodily activity, as he started rutting against his mate, letting his hips rock against the curve of Yugi's ass, enjoying the moans and groans that his mate was letting out.

"Ahh, Yami..." Yugi purred, his tails encircling Yami's waist, caressing his back in appreciation, Yami's own tails trailed and tickled the sides of Yugi's thin frame as he continued to rock and grind against the crevices of Yugi's ass.

"Yugi... Aibou..." Yami moaned softly, his oiled fingers slick and wet, trailing Yugi's butt cheeks. "I want you so bad,"

Yugi hummed and moaned.

Yami chuckled huskily and stopped grinding, letting one oiled finger slither on Yugi's puckered entrance. The younger tensed and whimpered slightly, a little unsure. "Y-Yami.." he whispered.

Yami shushed him and kissed his neck, nipping at his spine, causing the other male to shudder and his tails to quiver. "Hush and relax, love. I'll take care of you." He cooed, as he slowly, oh so slowly, slipped the finger on Yugi's hole.

The younger male let out a small cry, accepting the finger easily, his arousal making Yami growl, as it began to linger in the air, the scent driving him wild. He'd have to be careful if he wanted his aibou not to bleed. This is their first time after all.

The preparation continued for who knows how long, Yami was too engrossed in Yugi's sweet sounds, his fingers rocking and preparing his mate. He didn't notice that Yugi's hips was meeting the thrust of his fingers, only noticed the tight heat that would soon be encasing his neglected cock.

When Yugi could stand it no more, he pleaded and cried for Yami. "Yami, just put it in already!"

Yami snapped out of his trance, his eyes widening at the demanding tone his aibou used. A smirk made it's way to the thin lips of the other male, withdrawing his fingers, earning a groan from Yugi, his hole seeking out the fingers that gave him pleasure.

"As you wish, aibou." He purred and pulled away, reaching for the jar of scented oil that he had put besides their bed. He coated his fingers with a generous amount and slathered it on his erection, letting out a gruff moan as he touched himself.

Yugi listened to the moans of his mate, his neglected need twitching on his stomach, whimpering at the torturous sounds, he wanted to make Yami moan!

When the older man had finished lathering his erection with oil, he positioned himself on Yugi's hole, bending down and trailing kisses on his shoulder, asking for permission if he could go on. "Shall I, love?" He asked, voice a sweet murmur.

Yugi whimpered and nodded, feeling the blunt head of his mate's cock press on his entrance, slick, large, and wet. "Yes, other me." He replied.

Yami bit Yugi's shoulder, the younger letting out a cry of surprise as Yami soothed the flesh with his tongue. He started pushing slowly, cursing at the unbearable tightness his aibou's entrance brought upon his need. Yami let out a breathless curse, head falling slack on Yugi's shoulder, as he continued pushing.

Aibou was so fucking tight, how was he ever going to get himself fully inside?

Yami groaned as he continued pushing, hearing the blood rush through his ignited veins.

Yugi let out occasional whimpers, eyes scrunched shut tightly as he tried to relax, tried to tell himself that this was Yami, that he would never hurt him. His hands clenched tightly on the sheets, a pained moan ripping free from his throat.

Yami heard the pain in his lover's voice, feeling guilty that he wasn't comforting the other. He swiftly peppered kissed and licks on Yugi's shoulders, neck, and spine, causing the younger to arch on the touch, feeling him slacken and relax slowly until Yami was all but buried to the hilt.

They stayed still for a moment, Yami, caressing Yugi's side and letting his hand trail up to entwine with Yugi's own, his other hand holding Yugi's hips in place, their tails squeezing each other.

Yami felt Yugi slowly slacken, his walls slowly unclenching him, it made the elder male cry with joy in the inside. Aibou was a fit snug on his erection, just right.

They were silent.

And then Yami was pounding into Yugi with a frenzy that made rabbits flush in shame. Yugi let out a shrill cry, his back arching and his eyes snapping open as Yami fucked him senseless, his hips gyrating, trying to match the tempo of Yami's hips, finding that he couldn't since Yami's strong hand kept him in place.

"Ah! Ah! Yami! Fuck! Shit! Ah!" Yugi moaned out, body quivering at the force of Yami's thrust, pleasure and pain mixing together, he didn't know which was greater the pain or the pleasure--

But it was so damn good and Yugi let out a shrill cry of pleasure.

If possible, Yami smirked and sped up his thrust, pounding and fucking Yugi's tight hole with a vengeance, his control having slammed the door long ago.

"Aibou, you feel so good." he growled and then moaned, onslaughts of pleasure coming in waves and assaulting him. "Fuckkkkk,"

Yugi clenched the sheets with his hand, Yami's own calloused digits tightening around Yugi's free hand as he buried his face against the pillow, the force of Yami's thrust causing the futon to move slightly. Yugi's moans reached his ears, but it was not yet near where he wanted it to be.

He wanted to make Yugi scream and it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted to make this little mate of his scream to the heavens.

Yami abruptly stopped, causing Yugi to whine. "Y-Yami.. why?"

Yami flipped Yugi over, so the other male was looking into him, he smirked and hiked Yuugi's leg up on his shoulder, causing his erection to bury deeper and strike a spot within Yugi that made him freeze, made him break, and made him scream.

"YAMI!!"

Bingo.

And with that, he began fucking Yugi anew, without any sense of rhythm, his balls slapping harshly against the flesh of Yugi's ass, his cock burying deeper and striking his mate's prostate, his speed increased until he was driven by nothing but pure sheer instinct, biting on Yugi's shoulder to anchor himself as his hips continued banging into his mate's ass.

"Ah!! Ah! Ahhnn!" Yugi cried out, his head lolling to the side, not caring as the pain on his head increased, the pleasure was greater, finding himself clutching the mattress tightly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, tears and drool falling down. He probably looked ridiculous but who cares? This was heaven!

Yami smirked, his hips thrusting faster, as he felt his end come near. He kissed his aibou with a passion, biting his lips, forcing his lips open and tongue-fucking him. Yugi let out a shrill moan as Yami reached down and tugged at Yugi's turgid cock, feeling it pulse and twitch from his touch.

"Ahhnn! Y-Yami!" Yugi moaned in between their wet and sloppy kiss, saliva dribbling down their chin.

"Yugi.. aibou.." Yami moaned out.

Their moans and groans filled the room, the sound of their lovemaking filling every corner of their shared bed, a sweet melody to their ears, a release from all insecurities.

After a good deal of mind blowing pounding that would have Yugi limping in the morning, Yami felt the coil in his belly begin to tighten, his hips losing the fast and rough pace, stuttering and losing any semblance. He squeezed Yugi's need harshly and that was the last of it.

Yugi was a goner. He let out a strangled scream, his form arching up and hands latching on his mate, nails digging on Yami's shoulder, as his release coated their stomachs. Yugi floating in the aftermath of the bliss.

The pain served its purpose as Yami felt himself snap, the coil in his belly dissolving quickly, sending his seed deep within his mate as Yugi's walls clenched him deliciously tight. Yami let out a choked moan, form shaking as he thrusted a few more times, using Yugi's tight walls to milk his orgasm out of him, seeing stars in the back of his closed lids.

Yami collapsed on top of Yugi, both of them panting harshly at the shared activity they did. The final step of their marriage was complete and both of them were happy.

When they had recovered. Yugi nipped on Yami's shoulder and sucked on it, causing the other male to moan tiredly and open his eyes, chest heaving slightly.

"..aibou?" Yami asked groggily as Yugi pulled away and stared into tired but happy crimson irises, pupils still dilated. "Is there anything more that you need?"

"No," Yugi giggled. "I'm so glad that my seduction finally took it's toll on you, eh?" He whispered playfully.

Yami chuckled and captured Yugi's lips in a sweet kiss. When he pulled his lips away, he separated himself from Yugi, laying on top of him, their tails drapped on their forms and squeezing each other gently.

"I'm glad that it did." Yami replied and laughed tiredly. "Let's get some sleep now, yes?"

Yugi smiled and cuddled up to his mate. " Of course."

XxXx

_Well then it's finished xD I suck at writing lemons. But I hope y'all like it?? Please leave a review!_


End file.
